


All's Ok, At Least When You Know It Is.

by bbhrupp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Lestrade - Freeform, Multi, Mycroft, Scotland Yard, Sherlock - Freeform, greg - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case has gone wrong...very wrong. And now Greg is missing, Mycroft is losing his mind because of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_[Mycroft]_ It's like the world has stopped around me, but it's the fastest I've ever seen it moving. People, everywhere people. None of them understand, I can see them trying, their expressions say it all but they can never know, never feel this... Not for Gregory. Stay calm, stay collected, you are a professional after all. Affection is pointless...affection it- it's so warm, I can't- No, Mycroft Holmes is not a sentimental fool...not without Lestrade.

In the distance I can hear someone calling my name, all my senses turn it into Greg's voice, for god's sake not Greg's voice, spare me the pain I- no, don't, don't say it, I can't I... I have to get away I... I need to be alone, this isn't happening I-

  


"Mr Holmes?"

  


_[Donovan]_ The instance I touch the man he crumbles beneath my fingers. A fine government official, now a quivering wreck. You could have never expected it from such a high authority, especially with the way he dressed and acted around people. Tear away all these heirs and graces and you have a man who's just lost his lover, maybe forever. He won't be the only one with a hole in their world though. We just lost a colleague, and a damn good one. With Inspector Lestrade gone, it's most likely Anderson will be in charge and I don't know how long I can take that. I know he's a great guy, and I truly do love him with all my heart, but...to speak metaphorically, give the man a gun and he will shoot everyone... What? I never have been good with metaphors, ok!?! Gees, I'm a police sergeant not a poet...

  


_[John]_ Finally Mycroft has collapsed. It's about time. He couldn't keep up pacing around, insisting he was fine for much longer. I overheard Anderson saying they lost track of the van on the motorway due to a crash that they don't think they have enough evidence to link to the case... Mycroft, well Donovan is with him now, I'm sure she has it covered. Meanwhile I have Sherlock to deal with. He's in a state because he doesn't think he'll ever be given a case again. Surely he puts some importance beind our private investigations...apparently not. The world has fallen down because his only proper link to Scotland Yard is tied up in a van somewhere. Poor guy, I can only imagine what he's thinking right now. He's brave though, I guess it bring a little comfort knowing he won't be scared. Greg's a man who can pull his own and I'm sure he'll be back here swearing and keeping Mycroft under reigns (though I doubt he'll be doing much in his current state). Above everything, god do I miss him as a friend.

  


_[Sherlock]_ WHAT _IDOT_ GET'S THEMSELVES KIDNAPPED!?! I MEAN, HOW SELFISH IS THAT? HE'S NEEDED HERE AND HE LET'S HIMSELF GET TIED UP!?! GOOOOSH THESE _GOLDFISH_ ARE IDIOTS! ALL THAT WAS NEEDED WAS APPLIED FORCE TO AN AVAILABLE PRESSURE POINT AND THERE WOULD BE NO WORRIES BUT NO GARY NO, YOU'RE TOO _WEAK AND INNOCENT_ TO THINK OF ME HERE GETTING BORED OUT OF MY MIND, THANKS SO MUCH GRAHAM! ACTUALLY, I HOPE YOU'RE DEAD!... Wait, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry George, come back. We have doughnuts...and Mycroft. You like doughnuts, and Mycroft. A lot more than vans to be honest so you know, you'd be doing yourself a favour! *flips an imaginary table* DAMMIT GORDON I NEED YOU, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING NOW? MYCROFT WILL LOSE HIS JOB BECAUSE OF YOUR SILLY LITTLE LOVE AFFAIR HE'S GOT HIMSELF TOO DEEP INTO, NO CASES FROM THE YARD, AND ME? KEPT BUSY BY _'OOH, MR TIBBLES WAS HERE ON FRIDAY BUT NOT ON SATURDAY *gasps*'_ I'LL GO BACK TO THE DRUGS GAVIN, DO YOU WANT THAT? CAN YOU FEEL THE HEROINE GERARD? _CAN YOU?_

  


_[Mycroft]_ You're an idiot Mycroft, you've let your guard down and look what's happened. You're a quivering wreck, people are looking...who am I kidding, what does it matter? Greg's gone, that's what matters right now. I can already smell the cologne I know so well, an imaginary cover-up for a certain lack of that scent...That terrible, but very 'Greg', scent.

"Mr Holmes, come on we need to get you somewhere safe"

I can feel her hands on my shoulders. She is kind, but it will change nothing. The tears streamed down my face leave it unfamliarly warm. I'm not generally one to express my emotions. I catch a glance from Sherlock, whatever he was thinking stops right there...I think I see sympathy in his eyes, an actual sense of worry and affection, a rare occurrence in my family. 

"Sherlock, where's Gregory, find him...please"

My voice is barely a whisper, no one is listening, they need to listen, they need to do their job. Sherlock's glance is cold, incredibly cold.

"Find him... _please Sherlock,_ find him" 

Donovan's grip on me grows tighter. I can see another officer bringing me a shock blanket, oh the shame... It is strangely comforting though, despite my pride being slaughtered further. I just want him back, I want to know that he's safe, I want to hear his voice, I want to...

Gregory dearest, Where are you?

I need you.

  


**********************

 _[Greg]_  


Well this is...

Typical.

I can't think of any other words to describe this situation.

Of all the people; officers, policemen, innocent citizens, detectives, heck _'The great Sherlock Holmes'_ would be more preferable...

But it had to be me, plain old fed up me.

Absolutely typical.

  


The tape around my mouth itches, you can tell the guy's an amateur. I'm surprised he even managed to get me this far. Anyone with any sense would use stronger material to gag their _'victims'_. I'm sure if I bite into the stuff enough it would fall off...but to be honest, I dont like the taste. It's nice getting out of the city for once, though I can't see much of...wherever this is. This warehouse is remarkably clean. I can smell the bleach. At least I think it's bleach...could just be the tape.

"YOU WILL SHUT UP, AND SIT STILL!!"

Pretty stupid orders for someone tied up and gagged but hey, at least I can't break them...

The chair is quite comfortable. I might ask him where he got it when I can speak words other than 'mmmpft' or other variations of those letters. My mind keeps flitting to Mycroft, he's probably enlisted the army by now... I hope not, I don't want that much fuss. Just a pair of scissors would be nice...and maybe a beer...

  


**********************

  


_[John]_ Standing in front of me, I can almost see the cracks in his heart splitting him apart as he opens the door. He tells me it smells like him "Nothing spectacular, just Greg", to me it just smells like your average upper class hallway. A mixture of furniture polish and a specific popoerie, in this case a rose scented bowl of mush. He tells me I would be the same if it was Sherlock, honestly I don't think he understands our relationship.

  


_[Mycroft]_ There it is, a soon as I enter. That distinct smell, Lestrade, it practically shouts his name. It's quite weird. I feel comforted by it's presence but I'm drowning in the thought of it fading, the thought of no more love in my house. No more burnt toast on Saturday mornings, no more _'romantic'_ walks in the park which mostly consisted of him chasing pigeons and me acting straight in a desperate attempt to seem un-associated with him. I shouldn't give up hope but...I need one of those moments right now, something...anything

  


_[John]_ "Are you alright Mycroft??"

"Fine...I just need a moment."

"I understand...Do you want me to leave?"

"...I think that would be preferable."

"Right, well... You can call me if you need anything"

The silence was my cue to leave.

  


_[Mycroft]_ I hear the door click closed behind me. Alone in my home. It's not right...

Without thinking I pull out my mobile again, scroll through my contacts. The number is still labelled as 'Lestrade'. I don't know why I never changed it.

Dial...it rings...

  


**********************

 _[Greg]_  


This man, he looks at my phone like it's a grenade. After a while, he glares at me like I'm supposed to do something about it. What an idiot...

"ANSWER IT!"

I would...but, I'm a little tied up. And to be honest I...I really feel I won't be able to say much right now, you know? Maybe it's the situation, I don't know. It might be something to do with my predicament.

He shoves the phone in my face, like that will make a difference. I see the contact name flashing in front of my eyes, "the other idiot". My phone is so old, I've forgotten how to change contact names so Mycroft's is the same as when we met. It doesn't really bother me though, makes me smile...well it would do if I could shift my lips under his bloody tape!

The ringing ends.

Oh Mycroft, what are you doing love...

  


**********************

 _[Mycroft]_  


Nothing... I don't know what I was expecting.

  


**********************

 _[John]_  


"Is he ok? Mycroft, is he alright?"

Sherlock asks me with genuine concern as I close the door. He'd ran to see me from his chair when I'd entered, strange...

"Yeah, He should be fine"

He doesn't seem too happy with my response. Head bowed, he sulks back to sit in that goddamn chair.

"Sherlock? Are you ok?"

"Fine."

Snapping at me doesn't prove you are, Sherlock! He's always so bad at hiding things, especially when he's actually caring for people like a normal human being. _"Holmeses do not feel stupid things such as emotion"_ pfft, yeah right. I can see him worrying, his eyes glazed over, a picture of anxiety. I'll leave him to mope.

  


"Tea?"

  


_[Sherlock]_ That man, he is obsessed with tea. Even if I say nothing he'll still get me a cup. It's a good job considering I don't want to say anything. Despite my position and my usual attitude, I am still human...I hate it. All these pointless emotions. Who needs worry? What point does it have? That should be my next project, a cure for worry. I'm not worried though, I'm perfectly fine. What do I have to worry about after all?

That look on his face, now ebedded in my mind, made everything I worked so hard to hide away come crashing down in front of my eyes. Emotion and affection are weaknesses, I can't be seen to be weak.

But he's my brother.

My horrible arse of an older brother who never does anything right.

When I find who put that look on his face...

  


I'll kill them.

  


**********************

 _[Greg]_  


"WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE ME!?!"

I raise my eyebrows at his expectancy of a response. And I thought the clever ones gave the worst kind of torture. This guy is killing me with his idiocy!

"I GAVE HER EVERYTHING"

He runs at me and clamps his great big hands over my shoulders.

"EVERYTHING!!"

I'm sure I didn't need to be shook to understand his situation. Dumped, typical...

If my hands weren't tied togethers I would wipe the spit from my face.

My mind keeps switching to Mycroft. If he was alright he wouldn't have called. If only I could tell him I was ok...no, this idiot won't let me. I don't even know what he wants from me. There isn't even a ransom... 

Not even a _"I want one packet of skittles and a mozzarella pizza"_

  


Is an old cop worth nothing these days?

  



	2. Chapter 2

  


_[Anderson]_  


"Have we got a link on the van yet?"

"Not yet Phil" She kisses me on the cheek.

"Please, Miss Donovan, some professionalism please! You refer to me as Anderson, are we clear?"

"Crystal" The evil minx winks at me as she walks on by. I can feel my knees going weak.

It's been nearly three weeks since the boss got himself in a mess. I'm in charge of his cases now. You'd think I'd be pleased but it's harder than it looks. I much prefer forensics.

I still do a bit for Dimmock here and there but he has Sherlock most of the time. The consulting detective won't work with me, I'm partly grateful. Dimmock has been coming in looking all smug, apparently his solved crime right has nearly overtaken Lestrade's. I know for a fact that Sherlock is doing all the work while he sits back with a Starbucks and the latest edition of Hot Stuff Magazine. Lestrade has always been the more worthy, very genuine Inspector, a guy we could all look up to. That's why we need him back.

  


**********************

  


"Sir, Mr Kozlovsky is waiting for you in the Waterloo Suite."

"Ah yes, thankyou Anthea"

 _[Anthea]_ I worry about Mycroft Holmes, not just as an employee but as a friend. With his demeanour I doubt he has many so I will be a friend...that is if he requires me to be so. For the first time in my years working with him I can see his cheekbones. The resemblance between him and his younger brother is now quite clearer. It's a weight issue really, he's lost so much since Greg's dissapearance, I know that he hasn't eaten. I believe he's still not allowing himself to enter certain parts of his house, I.e The Kitchen. His mood definitely changed after he finally managed to enter his bedroom. I can only presume that his bed is much cosier than his sofa. Mr Holmes has insisted on wearing Mr Lestrade's shirts to work. They don't always fit the occasion but he somehow makes them blend in. As the man was already a bigger build, even before Mr Holmes' weight loss, the shirts hang off him making him look much more fragile than he already is. I do not mention this though, I am not required to mention this and it would be ill thought to do so...though if he asks I shall not stray from the truth. Yes indeed, I do worry for Mr Holmes, just as the country should worry for the health of their government.

  


**********************

  


_[Sherlock]_ NOTE TO SELF: MURDER ANDERSON FOR BEING A USELESS SHRIMP. TOO MANY DAYS WITHOUT LESTRADE MAY LEAD TO THAT BEING THE ONLY RELEASE FOR BOREDOM, OTHER THAN PERHAPS STEALING ANTHEA'S PHONE AND FINDING OUT WHAT THE HELL SHE DOES WITH IT!

  


_[John]_ Note to self: Keep all guns out of Sherlock's reach when he is bored.

  


_[Sherlock]_ NOTE TO SELF: WILL TAKE ON AND INSTANTLY SOLVE LESTRADE'S CASE NO MATTER HOW MUCH DIMMOCK OBJECTS

  


_[John]_ Note to self: Keep everything out of Sherlock's reach when he is bored.

  


_[Sherlock]_ NOTE TO SELF: FIND NEW WAYS TO OCCUPY SELF THAT WON'T GET RUINED BY JOHN 

  


_[John]_ Note to self: Buy a taze gun, it's the only way.

  


_[Sherlock]_ NOTE TO SELF: DO NOT BE BORED IN JOHN'S PRESENCE. ALSO MAKE SURE TO BUY BURN OINTMENT WHEN NEXT STOCKING UP.

  


_[John]_ Note to self: John Watson is a genius. End of story. Now to buy myself some celebratory chocolate...

  


**********************

  


_[Mycroft]_ How very dull today was, the ambassador for Russia requires more money again. I will not cave this time, the prior occasion caused England's money to be wasted on alcoholic beverages! Sometimes I worry that they haven't picked the right man to represent their country.  


My key clicks in the door, home sweet home. The initial urge to call out for Gregory is fading away from me, I'm not sure how I feel about that. Perhaps I should start getting used to being alone anyhow. I step into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea, not realising that I don't usually enter the kitchen, not since Greg. Nothing seems to phase me, nothing at all. It's like life has always been this way...and I don't mind, I don't mind at all.

The paper waits for me on the coffee table. It's not that I don't already know the news, the way others interpret it always amuses me. Yes, my evening paper is always a bit of light-entertainment for me. It's one of the things I look forward to coming home to, much like the soft bed waiting for me upstairs. They do say silence is golden, indeed it is. 


	3. Chapter 3

_[Greg]_ "JESUS CHRIST! TAKE YOUR GOD DAMN TIME!"

 _[Sherlock]_ "OH BELT UP LESTRADE OR I WONT UNTIE YOU FROM THAT CHAIR!"

"I'm sorry Sherlock, it's just...it's been so long"

"The idiots at the Yard wouldn't let me take on the case until some serious death threats were made"

"Oh...Thankyou?"

"Life is boring without you Lestrade."

  


**********************

  


_[Mycroft]_

*Beep*

"Anthea, could you contact Lord Twevensky and inform him of the change in meeting times as scheduled?"

_"Yes, of course Sir, right away"_

*Click*

So that's sorted. Now at last some peace and quiet... I've spent all morning re-organising events around the sudden and unexpected funeral of a dear friend. Just myself and this fine single malt, what a precious time to-

*Beep*

_"Sir, I have an important message from your brother"_

"Carry on..."

  


**********************

  


_[John]_

I was in the kitchen when I heard the front door slam closed.

**Author's Note:**

> **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
